


Wars or Hands of Time

by Skull_Bearer



Series: Needles [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Of Needles.</p><p>From this prompt in the kinkmeme:</p><p>AU where everyone's born Dominant or Submissive</p><p>Once a Dominant and Submissive pair is born, they are linked to each other, no matter how far apart they are. This link doesn't actually tell the Dom or the Sub each other's thoughts, but it does allow them to know how the other's doing and serves as a reassurance that there's someone meant for them out there.</p><p>Another one of the reasons that Erik hates Shaw so badly is because Shaw managed to break Erik's link to his Sub. Now Erik doesn't even know if his Sub's alive because breaking a link like that can kill a Submissive.</p><p>Meanwhile, Charles hates himself for not yet having telepathy strong enough to contact and help his Dom, especially after feeling the pain his Dom was forced to go through. He truly believes that his Dominant is dead. Hopes it, some nights when he remembers how his Dom was forced to suffer. It's better than to think of his Dom still being forced to bear that pain.</p><p>And then Charles pulls Erik from the water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wars or Hands of Time

 

            It's not a moment to think. This is a moment to stop. A moment Erik has never allowed himself to have, to stop running was to allow everything to catch up, he had to be forever one step ahead, moving so fast the grief and pain could not devour him. For the first time in twenty years, Erik can rest.

 

            The leather of the seat is warm despite the night, and car a warm hum around him. Raven, the beautiful blond woman he has seen turn blue through Charles' eyes, smiled at him when she took the front seat beside a woman he doesn't know yet.

 

            _Moira, her name is Moira_. Charles is curled up against him, his voice warm and sleepy.

 

            Erik cards his fingers through Charles' hair, refusing to think any further. This is not the first time his world has been turned on its head. It is the first time it has ever felt this _good_. This ridiculously, absurdly, deliriously good that Erik would let everything just go hang in favour of just staying here and enjoying it for just a bit longer.

 

            _Mine. Mine._ Charles smells of the sea and his clothes are still damp. Erik's still in his wetsuit, the Moira woman stared at him and asked if there was an address they could pick his clothes up from. He'd been so stunned he'd actually given it.

 

            Charles shifts, turning up so Erik can kiss him again. They stay there, breathing against each other, eyes closed. _I will not go anywhere without you. Where you go, I go. No matter what we face, I will protect you. You will never hurt or hunger or be alone again. I will not allow you to be taken from me. You belong to me entirely, and in return you will have any part of me you wish._

 

            He doesn't know how much the young man is receiving through the bond, but he hopes the wild protectiveness and love is understood. Charles shifts again, Erik kisses him, and realises he's fallen asleep.

 

            _Well, sleep well, with no dreams._ Erik closes his eyes again and leans back against the seat. There's too much to think about, and Erik doesn't want to think about any of it just yet. There's Schmitt's escape, and the revelation that he is not a monster after all, but part of a strange new group he knows nothing about, and that he's beginning to suspect everyone he's met so far including Charles is part of some government agency.

 

            "What was that about?" The Moira-woman asks in a soft voice almost lost in the noise of the car.

 

            He opens his eyes a little, watching the two women in the rear-view mirror.

 

            "Long story." There's nothing to read in a face of someone who can change it at will. "But that's Charles' Dominant."

 

            "And he was doing... what in the water? And he's a mutant too?"

 

            Raven shrugs, Erik notices that neither she or Moira appear to be wearing collars. Dominants as well? Or just alone? "Apparently."

 

            "You don't know?"

 

            "Really long story." A pause, then again, softer. "Charles has been looking for him for a long time."

 

            Raven glances at the mirror and meets his eyes, then turns around in her seat and smiles at him. Erik looks at her, trying to see through the face she's wearing, then suspicion is for once too tiring to hold up and he smiles back at her a little. Whoever she is, she's like him, and she loves Charles. That's enough to trust her, at least for now.

 

            He's almost fallen asleep by the time the car pulls up, Erik sits up and rubs his eyes, while Raven gets out and opens their door. She looks about to wake Charles when she appears to remember he isn't simply hers anymore and looks at Erik. Erik smiles, and picks Charles up. The young man isn't heavy, and with the simple act of holding him in his arms Erik feels something break inside himself. Something hot and desperate is trying to wrench free from inside him and run. He holds Charles tightly, a whisper to get out and _run_ , that he has been given back something he had never thought would be his again, something sweet and wonderful and vulnerable as an exposed heart, and he has to run. Now. Because every moment he stands here open and exposed is a moment in danger, in an alien place with alien people in a world where the living hide knives behind their hearts and all the good people are dead. It's a feeling so close to panic that Erik can't even move, just standing there in the parking lot while the Moira woman and Raven and group of others he can't name stare at him.

 

            _Shh_. Charles shifts, rubbing his head under Erik's chin.

 

            Erik helps him stand, and Charles leans against him, arms around his waist, eyes still closed. _All good. No danger. Know these people. Friends._ Erik would snort, but it's hard to under the barrage of warm feelings and comfort Charles is projecting. The tension unwinding from him like a knot in his spine untangling. Charles looks up and the streetlights are reflected a thousand times in his eyes. _Take me inside?_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Raven keeps trying to catch his eye, but Charles just smiles at her and she sighs, mouthing _tomorrow_. He nods, letting Erik steer him to the room Moira's allocated them. She's staring at them with some confusion, but hopefully Raven will explain things.

 

            Charles is pulled back into Erik's arms the moment the door closes and clicks locked.

 

            _Nice trick_. It's completely dazed. Erik's mouth is on his the next moment, all heat and teeth while his hand brush up the sides of Charles' neck to trace his cheekbones, contrastingly gentle. Then down to his shoulders, stroking and grasping and afraid to let go in case Charles disappears the next moment.

 

            _I'm not going to_. His hands rubs circles between Erik's shoulder blades, all tension under the wetsuit. _I'm not going anywhere_.

 

            _No_. Erik's hands just hold on tighter. _No. Never_. He turns his head to deepen the kiss, hot and wet and tongue that sends shivers down both their spines and makes Charles rock up against him.

 

            Then apart, and panting, sharing breath. Erik's face is all sharp angles, disordered by emotion, blue-grey eyes gleaming. Charles runs his hands up the edges of his shoulders, over his neck, to press at his temples and go in wordless assurance that he's _here_ , they're both here, neither of them are going away again. This manages to calm Erik when nothing else does - _how can you assure someone whose lost everything that they won't lose you too? -_ and he sighs, lowering his head to press their foreheads together. He's still not convinced, but for one night- Schmitt doesn't know where they are and for now the government agents don't seem hostile-

 

            For the first time since Charles first held him underwater, they separate. Charles' hands ache empty and Erik arm jerks up in an aborted movement to touch again. He sighs, smiles a little and the rest of the world around them filters back in. Charles' clothes are sticking to him unpleasantly and Erik's still wearing his wetsuit.

 

            _I look ridiculous_. Erik looks around for somewhere to get changed.

 

            "Stay here." Charles runs his fingers over Erik's chest. _It's nothing I won't - I mean, I will eventually-_ he smiles nervously.

 

            Erik nods, and pulls Charles over to the bed. One bed, thank you Moira, Charles doesn't know where to be excited or scared, he's suddenly unable to look at Erik, staring down at the bed instead. The blinding joy has worn off and Charles is terrified he going to do something wrong. By some blessing, he's gotten a second chance, and if he does something to ruin this - There were classes for this, for Submissives but Charles never went, considering it torture to prepare for something that would never be his- "I'm sorry, I've never done this before." He takes a deep breath, "I never thought I'd- That it wouldn't be-" Words consistently fail, and he shuts up and stares at the blanket.

 

            Erik's hands close around his, raising them off the bed. Erik holds them there, waiting until Charles meets his eyes. Then, not breaking eye contact, he raises them to his lips and kisses each palm gently.

 

            And it feels like something's cracked, and Charles is fighting off tears again. Erik smiles, lowing Charles' hand but not releasing them. "I know." His voice is smoother than before, even and deep, with that same hint of an accent. "There was no time. And I believed you gone." His eyes flicker, and Charles feels his mind pull violently away from some dark pit of memory. His thumbs trace small circle on Charles' palms. "I love you. I will not be... what you might want." _Damaged, so damaged, with blood covered hands_. "But I will love you. I will protect you, and honour you, and care for you as I should." Erik swallowed, shifting on the bed until they're barely inches apart, hands held between them. "I couldn't imagine I would have another chance, but I will do... everything I can... to be what I should be to you." It's the same fear in his eyes, a terror of messing up a chance he hadn't dared dream of.

 

            Charles leans in and kisses him before he loses his nerve. "You're all I could ever want."

 

            Erik smiles, touches his lips. "I doubt it." _Everything for you. You deserve everything good in the world and I am most certainly no longer one of them_.

 

            There are no words for that so Charles just takes Erik's presence in his mind and reflects it back to him, all brightness and fire and so much good Erik's words burn away.

 

            He's hugged again, "And I am hardly perfect either." Charles runs a hand through his hair. "I haven't had any training to speak of, I've lived alone for - for too long." Twenty years, it seems even longer, looking back on it. "I'm probably not much good at taking orders, and - I'll do my best. I love you. I just - I hope you-"

 

            "What makes you think I want anyone but you?" Erik cups his face and rubs a thumb over his lips. "What makes you think I would want- some sort of toy, when I can have you? We were created for each other, you and I."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            "It won't be easy." Charles runs a hand through his hair again, it's starting to stand up, coarse with salt.

 

            Erik shakes his head, the rewards for this make any possible trouble seem absurd. He moved mountains in his search for Schmitt, he'll do ten times as much for this. He'd do anything, give up the search, take Charles away somewhere Schmitt and the agents can't find them and stay there forever. Anything. He would have bargained his soul away for a chance like this, the warning is laughable.

 

            "You are mine." A statement, a reminder.

 

            Charles smiles, staring down at his hands, for once no answer but contentment through the bond. Erik kisses his forehead again, tasting salt. "Now, help me off with this." he turns, letting Charles reach the zipper of the wetsuit. The command comes so easily, and Charles obeys at once, nuzzling his hair and sliding the zip down the base of his spine. Erik closes his eyes, following to bond to see himself through Charles' eyes, avidly devouring the exposed skin. Charles slides his hands under the clinging fabric, and starts easing it off, stroking gently.

 

            Erik sighs at the contact, then stiffening when Charles' hand runs over the first scar, running from left shoulderblade to his backbone, he pauses, then gently kisses the ridged flesh. He does the same with the next one, and the next, easing the wetsuit off until it's loose and Erik's back is bare.

 

            Erik shifts and lets Charles finish, pulling it down over his chest and arms. Fingers trailing after, pressing kisses here and there. Erik stops him by the time he's bare to the waist, as Charles sits on the floor to finish the job, looking down at him, the messed hair, the shining eyes, the beautiful, deliriously happy face and with streaks of salt from seawater and tears, the ruined clothes. No matter what happens, no matter how bad the future might still turn out to be, there has been this moment. Whole and entire. Everything about it is good.

 

            Charles smiles, a little nervously. "Do you want me to-" Erik lifts his hips, letting Charles pull the rest of the wetsuit off. He's wearing nothing underneath and is half hard already. Charles looks at him, between his legs, and his cheeks flush, looking from under his trailing hair, eyes wicked and eager. He licks his lips and a hot rush of lust burns through the bond from both of them. "Do you want me to-" Charles swallows, Erik sees his throat constrict, "I haven't done this before."

 

            Erik shakes his head. "Take your clothes off."

 

            Charles gives a brilliant smile that makes Erik feel dizzy just looking at him, and tugs off his jacket, throwing it absently over his shoulder. He only bothers to undo two buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his shoulders, revealing bare pale skin, unmarked and smooth, stretching to show muscles and ribs as Charles arches to pull his head free. He's about to start on his trousers when Erik stops him, wanting to draw this out and enjoy the view.

 

            This is so insanely lucky Erik can't believe this is actually happening to him. The most beautiful young man he's ever seen is kneeling on the floor in front of him, in nothing but his trousers. His edges are soft, his frame slender, shoulders sloping gently, held up by beautifully defined collarbones. Not much defined muscles, no scars. No marks. Erik runs his hand over one shoulder, the skin is as soft as it looks, and rubs a thumb over one nipple, smiling when Charles shivers. Only a light dusting of hair, running down to the hollow of a navel and down.

 

            Erik's returns to cupping Charles' chin, thumb dipping into his mouth, over swollen, red lips. Charles bites down gently and smiles when Erik pulls away to let him finish undressing, eyes running over him. "I'm the lucky one, my friend."

 

            He kicks off his shoes in impatience and the trousers join the shirt and jacket on the floor, then Charles is kneeling again, stark naked, leaning in to rub his face against Erik's cock. Erik fingers knot in his hair, skin prickling.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Erik smells of heat and metal and the sea, and he's making Charles' mouth water. Still, he's had no training, and he wants this to be so very good. "I'm probably not going to be very good at this."

 

            _Oh for the love of-_ Erik's hands knot in his hair, pulling, his cock is iron hard against Charles' lips. _Nothing to compare it to anyway - never had time - never wanted anyone-_ Another tug, impatient. Charles opens his mouth and swallows.

 

            Erik's pleasure goes off in his head like fireworks, and Charles is hard and aching even more than before. He works his mouth down as far as he can, and hears Erik give a strange half gasp- half laugh, fingers stroking circles in his hair, toes curling in the thick carpet. _And you doubted- oh please yesyesyesyes_. Charles sucks, trying not to gag, and groans Erik's pleasure echoing in his mind. He could work Erik to orgasm and come himself, just like this, untouched, from the sensation cycling between them. Erik makes an incoherent noise and pulls at his hair. Charles releases him reluctantly, giving one last lick and running his tongue over his lips, taste of sweat and pre-come.

 

            "Up." Erik's voice is strangled, skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, eyes bright. Charles stands, half conscious of his own erection, pressing against his stomach. Erik reached down and strokes him, once, twice, and lets go. Charles keens and broadcasts _want_ so loudly Erik laughs. His disbelief is deafening, he still can barely believe they're here, that this is actually happening. Charles understand completely as he's urged to straddle Erik's lap, legs apart, Erik's cock nudging against his backside, he's here, and he's wanted and desired and _belongs_ , and not only that, but it's by someone as gorgeous and stunning as Erik, with his skin golden from the sun, all muscles and sinew, slender as a knife. And he thinks _Charles_ is the beautiful one.

 

            "You are." Erik breathes against the hollow of Charles' throat, then lifts his fingers to Charles' lips. "Suck."

 

            _Yesyesyesyesyes_ He takes in four fingers and almost gags. Erik laughs, sharp and with edge of something desperate. _I'm not going anywhere_. Charles sucks and licks. _We will be able to do this again and again. We can do nothing else tonight, if you want_.

 

            _Yes._ Everything in Erik is focused on that, even as his spare hand goes to tease at his opening. Charles moans again around Erik's fingers, rutting up against him. _Please._

 

            "Please what?" Erik gasps, pulling his fingers free and using them to work him open. "Out loud."

 

            "Please-" What? Sir? Master? Then Erik's fingers find a spot inside him that makes fireworks go off behind his eyes. He groans.

 

            "Erik." Is whispered in his ear. "My name is Erik. Say my name."

 

            "Please, please Erik-" Erik's fingers twist inside him and everything's fireworks again. " _Please_ -"

 

            "Good. Oh so good." Murmured against his neck. Erik pulls his fingers free and takes hold of Charles' hips, easing him down, taking his cock inside him.

 

            Charles has to fight not to start projecting, it's too much, hard and intense and hot and clenching through both of them. He can stop from making a keening noise at the back of his throat.

 

            "Let them hear," Erik's panting, each breath a gasp as he encourages Charles to ride him, up almost entirely out, then down again, and again. "I want them to know I have a beautiful," rise, gasp, "responsive," down, groan, Charles' head drops forwards, sweating, hair in his face "wanton," he can't hold it back and cries out as Erik finds that place inside him again, "eager Submissive."

 

            " _Please_!" Charles doesn't even know what he's begging for any more, just that everything is too much and he can't control it. Erik's hand wraps around his cock and strokes him, his cry this time is completely incoherent.

 

            "And that- you're _mine_." Erik's head falls back and his hips thrust up, voice dying away to a groan and a sigh. Even his thoughts starting to lose shape and form, just pure simple _want_.

 

            It's impossible to separate their thoughts, or whose feelings belong to whom, everything is hot and desperate and wanting, fucked and fucking, hands grabbing at each other ravenously, locked together, gasping into each other's mouths, minds too entangled to be able to separate, lost in bliss while their bodies struggle to completion in a burst of heat and white and - _everything_. Too much. Orgasm multiplied to blindness in the feedback loop.

 

            Charles opens his eyes slowly, Erik is looking at him, smiling proudly. _Just when I didn't think it could get better-_ Charles thinks, and Erik rolls them over until they're on their sides, facing each other. Charles is sore and sticky and aching in a number of strange places, and they're both covered in sweat and seed. They should really wash. Then Erik starts rubbing Charles' back and the world starts getting foggy around the edges. Foggier.

 

            _Sleep?_ He suggests hopefully.

 

            He sees Erik's mind going to the their bathroom, considering, then decides against moving. It's too nice here.

 

            _Yes._ Charles thinks happily, resting his head against Erik's chest.

 

            A blanket settles over them. Charles opens his eyes and sees that Erik's used - something - metal to pull the blankets over them.

 

            "Your cufflinks actually." Erik's eyes are closed, his voice is hoarse, and he's smiling, smugly this time.

 

            _You're amazing_. _That you're a mutant too-_

 

            "Shh, tomorrow." Erik's mind skips away from that line of thought, along which fear jumps like electricity. Charles blinks at him, uncertainly. "Go to sleep." Erik's fingers start to card through his hair, and warmth and comfort and safety is broadcast so loudly Charles is falling asleep before his knows it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            It's just getting light when Erik wakes up, so wrapped up in security and comfort and safe that he doesn't have time to believe it could have been a dream. Charles hasn't moved, still pressed up against him, nuzzling against his chest. He's still asleep, and his dreams are peaceful, something about trees, and running water, and his sister.

 

            Erik works one arm around him and cradles Charles against him, feeling his chest rise and fall, and the reverberations of his heart beating. Around him, he can feel the building wake up, through the hum of metal and the sounds of morning.

 

            There are in an official government building, among people who know what they are. Erik still hasn't started processing everything Charles has told him, that they're not monsters or freaks, but natural, the product of evolution, every bit a part of this world as birds or fish or humans themselves. The stunning relief of this is overshadowed at once by the realisation of danger. Like Schmitt, the people here know what they are. There is nothing to keep them for acting like Schmitt.

 

            They have to leave. And now. Erik takes a deep breath and sits up. His belongings from the hotel are stacked neatly on the floor, so he'll have a change of clothes. Charles doesn't, but they are not far off a size, he can borrow something of Erik's. Then they'll have to get out -maybe bring Charles' sister along if they can- and away. Erik has more than enough safehouses scattered around, bought by Schmitt's blood-gold, they could hide out there, at least long enough for the search to die down. Maybe they could go to Switzerland again, or that place in Lyons-

 

            Charles' fingers touch his temple gently. "What is it?"

 

            He's half asleep, hair all over the place, eyes half lidded, blanket pooling around his waist. Erik can see a number of toothmarks and lovebites he doesn't remember making and feels an absurd surge of pride. He tucks a lock of hair behind Charles' ear. "We need to leave." Definitely the place in Lyons, it was beautiful, and isolated, it would be nice to stay there without an driving reason, to be able to enjoy it. The last time, he had been so focused on Schmitt he hadn't had time to appreciate-

 

            Charles slides his legs over the side of the beds, shifting uncomfortably in a way that makes Erik smile despite himself. "There's no danger here."

 

            "How can you be sure?" He runs his fingers through Charles' hair.

 

            "Telepath." Charles closes his eyes and nuzzles in.

 

            Erik pauses, but still, the risk. There is no certainty that can be worth this risk. None. He cannot even consider losing Charles.

 

            "Not that I'm not flattered, and I don't appreciate it," Charles leans in until his head's resting against Erik's shoulder. "But we are safe. No one here has plans to hurt us. They may not-" his eyes open, a troubled expression, "They may not _like_ us, but they will not hurt us."

 

            "I can't take that risk." Even more now, everything of Erik is screaming to get out. To take the one last precious thing in his life and go somewhere no one will ever find them.

 

            "I love you too." Charles rubs his face, slowly waking up properly. "But I agreed to work with them, and it was because of them I found you. I can't repay them by leaving like that."

 

            It's been a long time since Erik thought like this, as though he has a responsibility to a world which wants him dead. Still, reluctantly, these people have _not_ hurt him. They may still do so, but not yet.

 

            "And anyway, if you want Shaw- Schmitt-" A pause, hesitant, a shiver through the bond like a pebble dropped in still water. "You'll need help. He has allies, and even together, I don't think we'd be a match for them." The day Erik lets Schmitt anywhere near Charles is the day- is the day - Erik has no idea what day it would be, but it would be impossible. "If you want to get at him, we have to work together."

 

            If you want to get him. And so help him, but Erik would let it go. The idea terrifies him. To abandon the revenge he has been working on for so long and just... leave. But he would do it, just now, right now, if Charles would agree, he would do it. It's beyond terrifying and Erik doesn't even know how he'd manage, but he would. Somehow.

 

            Charles must have seen his stricken expression and heard everything because he traces out Erik's features with his fingertips. "Thank you." He smiles. "I know how much it means to you-" A break, a soft half laugh, "I wish I had something like that to offer you." Swallow. "But it's not that simple. He'll be hunting for you, you know, and even if not, the people here believe he's working with the Russians. I don't think there's anywhere we could hide, in the end. He has to be stopped."

 

            Of course, a pipe dream to believe anything less. And Charles is right, Schmitt- or Shaw if that was the name he was going by now- would be eager to find him again. Better, ironically, to stay here, defended on all sides, than to hide and so leave themselves vulnerable. He sighs, this will be difficult, but he has a duty now, responsibility. He's not alone.

 


End file.
